In a game system representing one example of a conventional information processing system, in registration of a game controller representing an operation apparatus in correspondence with a player number, a scheme for registering a game controller by successively performing the same predetermined operation onto game controllers is available.
In some cases, selection from among a plurality of operation schemes for one game controller can also be made. In such a case, an operation scheme should also be registered, and usability of the game controller is yet to be improved.
The present disclosure aims to solve the problem above, and an object thereof is to provide a game system, a game device, and a game controller allowing improvement in usability.
A game system according to one aspect includes a game controller and a main body apparatus. The game controller has a first operation member, a second operation member, a memory storing a first operation time at which the operation onto the first operation member has been performed and a second operation time at which the operation onto the second operation member has been performed, and a first control circuit. The first control circuit transmits to the main body apparatus, a connection signal in accordance with at least any of an operation onto the first operation member and an operation onto the second operation member. The main body apparatus has a second control circuit. The second control circuit performs processing for establishing connection with the game controller in accordance with the connection signal and transmits to the game controller, a request signal requesting for information on the operation time stored in the memory when the processing for establishing connection is completed. The first control circuit of the game controller transmits to the main body apparatus, the information on the operation time stored in the memory in response to the request signal. The second control circuit of the main body apparatus determines whether or not the operation onto the first operation member and the operation onto the second operation member satisfy a predetermined condition based on the information on the operation time and registers a first operation scheme as an operation scheme of the game controller when a result of determination is affirmative.
By operating once the game controller which has not established connection with the main body apparatus, the processing for establishing connection can be performed and an operation scheme can easily be registered based on information on an operation time. Therefore, usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit may determine whether or not the operation onto the first operation member and the operation onto the second operation member have been performed substantially simultaneously based on the information on the operation time.
By using the information on the operation time, whether or not the operation onto the first operation member has been performed substantially simultaneously with the operation onto the second operation member can readily be determined.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit performs game processing based on at least any of a first operation signal in accordance with the operation onto the first operation member and a second operation signal in accordance with the operation onto the second operation member.
Since the first operation member and the second operation member are used also in game processing, it is not necessary to provide a special operation member for registering an operation scheme and then perform an operation, and thus usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit may register the first operation scheme among a plurality of operation schemes as the operation scheme of the game controller when the result of determination is affirmative.
Since an operation scheme preferred by a user among a plurality of operation schemes can be registered, usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first and second operation members may be on a side of a predetermined operation surface of a housing of the game controller when a user performs an operation.
The first and second operation members are provided on the side of the predetermined operation surface of the housing of the game controller so that an intuitive operation can be performed in selection of an operation scheme and usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the second control circuit may register, when a result of determination is negative, the first operation scheme as the operation scheme of the game controller based on a first operation signal in accordance with the operation onto the first operation member and a second operation signal in accordance with the operation onto the second operation member which are subsequently received.
Even when an operation scheme is not registered based on the information on the operation time, the operation scheme can be registered by performing an operation again. Therefore, usability in registration of an operation scheme can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the game controller may further include a third operation member, the first control circuit may transmit to the main body apparatus, a third operation signal in accordance with an operation onto the third operation member, and may register, when a result of determination is negative, a second operation scheme different from the first operation scheme as the operation scheme of the game controller based on a third operation signal which is subsequently received.
Since the second operation scheme different from the first operation scheme can be registered as the operation scheme of the game controller in accordance with an operation of the third operation member, usability can be improved.
A game controller which can communicate with a main body apparatus according to one aspect includes a first operation member, a second operation member, a memory storing a first operation time at which the operation onto the first operation member has been performed and a second operation time at which the operation onto the second operation member has been performed, and a control circuit. The control circuit starts processing for establishing connection with the main body apparatus by transmitting to the main body apparatus, a connection signal in accordance with at least any of an operation onto the first operation member and an operation onto the second operation member, receives a request signal indicating a request for a first elapsed time since the operation onto the first operation member and a second elapsed time since the operation onto the second operation member from the main body apparatus with which the processing for establishing connection has been completed, in order for the main body apparatus to detect simultaneous pressing of the first operation member and the second operation member, and transmits to the main body apparatus, in response to the request signal, the first elapsed time based on a current time and the first operation time stored in the memory and the second elapsed time based on the current time and the second operation time stored in the memory, and transmits to the main body apparatus, a first operation signal in accordance with the operation onto the first operation member and a second operation signal in accordance with the operation onto the second operation member for game processing in the main body apparatus.
By operating once the game controller which has not established connection with the main body apparatus, the processing for establishing connection can be performed and an operation scheme can easily be registered based on information on an operation time. Therefore, usability can be improved.
In the exemplary embodiment, the first and second operation members may be on a side of a predetermined operation surface of a housing of the game controller when a user performs an operation.
The first and second operation members are provided on the side of the predetermined operation surface of the housing of the game controller so that an intuitive operation can be performed in selection of an operation scheme and usability can be improved.
A game system according to another aspect includes a game controller and a main body apparatus. The game controller has a first operation member, a second operation member, a memory storing a first operation time at which an operation onto the first operation member has been performed and a second operation time at which an operation onto the second operation member has been performed when the operation onto the first operation member and the operation onto the second operation member have been performed while connection with the main body apparatus has not been established, and a first control circuit transmitting a connection signal for connection with the main body apparatus to the main body apparatus while connection with the main body apparatus has not been established. The main body apparatus has a second control circuit. The second control circuit performs processing for establishing connection with the game controller in accordance with the connection signal, and transmits to the game controller, a request signal requesting for information on the operation time stored in the memory when the processing for establishing connection is completed. The first control circuit of the game controller transmits to the main body apparatus, the information on the operation time stored in the memory in response to the request signal. The second control circuit of the main body apparatus determines whether or not the operation onto the first operation member and the operation onto the second operation member satisfy a predetermined condition based on the information on the operation time and registers a first operation scheme as an operation scheme of the game controller when a result of determination is affirmative.
By operating once the game controller which has not established connection with the main body apparatus, the processing for establishing connection can be performed and an operation scheme can easily be registered based on information on an operation time. Therefore, usability can be improved.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.